


Neverland is Home

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: In Neverland, Emma hears the song Lost Boy by Ruth B and these are her thoughts as she hears the chorus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to Written in the Stars! I do hope you enjoy these drabbles. I am always looking for prompts and requests!
> 
> Title: Neverland is Home
> 
> Prompt: Lost Boy - Ruth B
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.
> 
> Main Character: Emma
> 
> As always, R&R!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~starr

_I am a lost boy from Neverland..._

Lost, that's for sure. She'd never felt more unsure about herself than she felt in that moment. She had made the choice to give up Henry because she wasn't capable of being a mother. Hell, her own parents didn't even want her when she was a baby. So how was she supposed to be a mother? According to the newspaper articles she was found in a basket on the side of the road. Lost was one way to put how she felt. Abandoned was a better term for it though. Damn Peter Pan for getting into her head and making her accept her true feelings about herself and her family.

_...Usually hanging out with Peter Pan…._

She had always felt scared and alone. The only friend she had in the world was the man in the moon who she watched until she fell asleep. Her only friend until Peter came to visit her dreams. He came to take her away from reality. He made her a promise that she would never be lonely. How on Earth could she pass up that offer? Everywhere she turned it felt like she was fighting her battles all on her own. She was left alone in prison catching the fall for the crime both she and Neal committed. She was the Savior so everyone relied on her, but she felt like she was alone to deal with all her problems. At times, she felt like she was a shadow of her former self while she was fighting for everyone else. Her problems and fears didn't matter to anyone else. She was alone. Alone except for Pan's voice in her head.

_...And when we're bored we play in the woods…_

She had spent so much of her life hiding in the woods or hiding in the city depending on where she was living. Then when she wasn't hiding from the cops, she was the one chasing the people who were hiding. It was almost like playing a game of hide and seek. She thought that she was relatively good at that game because she always found a way to catch who she was looking for. She always got her man, or woman, whoever was supposed to be found. That was besides trying to find her family everywhere she looked growing up. That was the only game she never won. At least up until Henry drug her to Storybrooke.

_...Always on the run from Captain Hook…_

Captain Hook was nothing to be scared of here. In fact in this Neverland he was quite attractive. Guyliner really did look good on him. Not that she would ever admit those thoughts to him or anyone else here. The Captain Hook she remembered from the movies had an irrational fear of a ticking crocodile and a perm. The cartoon version was nothing to worry about. This man standing in front of her was one to cause worry, especially since she found herself thinking about him even when he wasn't around. However thinking about what Captain Hook represented, she was reminded of all the times that she ran from anyone and everyone who ever meant anything or was trying to help her. She used to run away from foster homes which just lead to her running from the cops later on in life.

_..."Run, run" they say to me…_

She has spent so much of her time running. She wasn't sure how much more running she could handle. She had been running since the day she could walk. Running away from anything that reminded her of the fact that she felt abandoned from a young age. She ran from foster home to foster home. From foster home to an abandoned house where she and Lily were going to live, both of them free from situations they didn't ask to be in. Lily managed to run herself into a lie though, so in reality she ran alone.

_...Away from all of reality..._

Reality was a scary thing for someone who felt abandoned. It meant that you had to accept the fact that someone didn't want you. She was abandoned as a baby by her parents, or at least that's what she thought for the last twenty eight years. Then the reality she was running away from was the friendship that fell apart with Lily. Lily was the first person that she found that she could trust and someone she thought understood the reality that she lived in, but then that turned out to be a lie, so she ran again. Then she met Neal. The man who understood how it felt to be abandoned by the people that were supposed to matter in life. Then he ran away from her. He ran away from her in her time of need and left her to fall for his crime and was never seen again. Until now. When she was here to rescue Henry from Pan, and she now had to rescue Neal too. Would the reality of being the Savior ever become any easier or will she have to run away from it too?

_...Neverland is home to lost boys like me..._

Neverland was the place that she always dreamed of being. Especially when she was moving from one foster home to the next. She didn't have a family, so she imagined her own. It was the community she only wished that she could call home sweet home. It was the place she could feel safe. She could play and forget about all the worries of the world. Her and the lost boys could play pranks on the mean old Captain Hook and run away laughing. Although, maybe this Captain Hook she could have some more fun with if she stayed in Neverland hidden away from reality.

_...And lost boys like me are free..._

Most important of all she could be free. Free from the pain of the reality she was living in. Free to forget how it felt to be abandoned. Free to be happy and free to love. Free to find a place to call home. Free to find Neverland.


End file.
